Je le veux
by Bernie Calling
Summary: "Ensemble de petites fics sur l'art de ne pas laisser son couple mourir d'ennui" Rien n'est semblable, tout est différent alors le rire reste la meilleure solution
1. Je le veux

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre :** Tranche de vie.

**Rating : **K+

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo.

**Lectrice 01 : **Arlia Eien

* * *

Je le veux

* * *

AC 205 Royaume de Sank

Il y a maintenant cinq ans qu'ils sont ensemble.

Ils avaient d'abord été ennemis du moins ils l'avaient cru.

Ils avaient ensuite été collègues.

Ils avaient enfin été amis.

Pour les missions, ils étaient complémentaires.

Quand la paix a enfin été instaurée, ils sont devenus Preventers.

Et comme durant la guerre, ils sont devenus partenaires parfaits sur le terrain.

Ils avaient évacué le stress et fait baisser l'adrénaline des missions réussies et difficiles dans des joutes entre des draps.

Naturellement à force d'être ensemble, ils avaient décidé que c'était stupide de payer deux appartements alors qu'ils étaient continuellement dans celui de Yuy.

Heero le savait très bien, pour lui, Duo était l'homme parfait.

Pas qu'il n'ait pas de défauts, bien au contraire.

Mais justement le caractère du natté convenait à son tempérament insatiable et avide de découvertes.

Si au travail, le métis était un modèle de ponctualité, de stabilité.

Dans le privé, c'était le contraire, il aimait l'improvisation, être étonné, être déstabilisé pour tout ce qu'il devait gérer durant le travail.

Et pour ça, Duo était parfait, jamais deux fois la même réaction à la même action.

Si on l'invite à souper, suivant sa journée, son humeur du moment, il est enthousiaste et vous saute au cou, il vous dévore de baisers pour vous remercier de l'attention.

Ou alors il râle et il faut le traîner de force, quand il n'use pas de son charme naturel pour vous décider de rentrer à l'appartement pour tester de nouveaux jeux à deux.

Mais même lunatique, Maxwell est capable de contraindre Heero quand il perd pied dans la réalité et de le ramener dans le droit chemin.

Duo était suffisamment complexe pour ne jamais en faire le tour, refusant la soumission, mais acceptant toutes les lubies du métis tant qu'elles ne touchaient pas à son intégrité, c'est ça qui plait au métis. Poigne de fer et acceptation des envies de l'autre, vouloir se surpasser pour faire plaisir au partenaire de sa vie.

Heero pensait à son bonheur de vivre avec le natté pendant qu'il se prépare pour sa réunion avec le chef de la sécurité de Relena Peacecraft. Cette dernière vient donner une conférence sur les énergies renouvelables dans le secteur du Royaume de Sank qu'Heero a sous son autorité preventer.

Tout en se rasant, il pensait à son amant et ça le faisait sourire.

Ils ne seront jamais l'un à l'autre, Duo avait tendance à s'éloigner de lui quand il n'était plus le centre de ses pensées.

A ce moment là, Heero voyait les autres hommes chercher à attirer Maxwell. Yuy ne savait pas pourquoi le natté était avec lui, mais sans Duo, il se sentait perdu, c'est pour ça qu'il mettait tout en œuvre pour l'émouvoir au jour le jour. Pourtant Heero ne supportait pas que Duo soit jaloux, mais lui l'était toujours un peu. Il craignait de le perdre, mais dès qu'ils étaient trop proches, il se sentait étouffé.

« Tout compte fait, l'être complexe, c'est peut-être moi. » Pense Yuy en mettant un peu de dentifrice sur sa brosse à dents.

Au moment où il se rince la bouche, on frappe à la porte.

-« Entre. » Répond le brun en s'essuyant le visage.

Il se retourne vers son homme.

-« J'ai à te parler, on peut aller dans le salon ? »

Yuy fronce des sourcils, Maxwell a la même tête qu'il y a quatre ans. Il se rappelle ce jour comme si c'était hier.

_-« Heero, je m'en vais, ça ne sert à rien de vivre ensemble, si tu ne fais pas plus attention à moi qu'un meuble. »_

_ Le châtain s'était retourné et avait ramassé ses deux sacs avant de partir._

Le brun avait mis trois heures à le retrouver et le convaincre de revenir. Cette fois, il n'irait pas sur le terrain proposé par son amant. Il n'avait pas l'impression de l'avoir délaissé, alors il n'abonderait pas dans le sens de son compagnon. Il se retourne et commence à attacher sa chemise en regardant Duo dans la glace.

-« Et tu ne peux pas me le dire ici ? » Interroge Yuy.

Il voit bien que Maxwell est mal dans sa peau.

-« Je préférai dans le salon. » Admet le natté en évitant le regard de son amant.

-« Tu es en congé aujourd'hui, mais moi j'ai une réunion importante. » Rappelle le brun en finissant d'attacher sa chemise.

-« Oui, c'est pour ça que je voulais te parler dans le salon avant que tu ne partes. » Murmure le châtain.

Heero sent une boule se faire dans son estomac, il n'a rien vu venir cette fois, ils étaient encore complices hier soir et ce matin au réveil. C'est même le natté qui lui a préparé son déjeuner, tout ce qu'il aime : lait russe et toasts avec du chocolat fondu dessus. Tout ça c'était juste pour mieux lui faire passer une pilule amère. Duo s'était lassé de lui définitivement.

-« Je n'ai pas le temps, dis-le ici. » Exige Yuy.

-« Tu veux bien m'épouser ? » Demande le natté le regard confiant.

Heero se retourne pour regarder la pièce où ils se trouvent. Son homme entre la porte et le WC, lui en chemise, cravate et boxer, chaussettes déjà passées. On ne peut pas dire que l'instant soit romantique.

Yuy attrape son pantalon et sort de la pièce furieux, Duo sur ses talons. Le brun s'arrête dans le salon et se retourne, il passe son pantalon avant d'apostropher son amant.

-« Tu ne pouvais pas faire ta demande dans une autre pièce. » Rage le métis.

-« Je t'ai demandé deux fois de venir dans le salon. » Rappelle le châtain.

Le brun attache sa ceinture en sondant son compagnon. Le silence devenant pesant entre eux, Maxwell reprend.

-« Ici c'est mieux ! Tu ne veux pas m'épouser ? »

-« Tu sais ce que je pense du mariage, tu ne peux pas être sérieux. » Lâche Heero.

-« Poisson d'avril. » Lâche Duo pince sans rire.

Yuy accroche du regard le calendrier et constate que oui, on est bien le 1er avril. Il se sent directement soulagé.

-« Et si j'avais dit oui ? » S'enquiert le brun.

-« Tu m'aurais plombé mon poisson d'avril. » Admet le natté en venant se nicher dans les bras de son amant. « J'aurai dû te rappeler que le mariage c'est un tue-l'amour et je le pense, pour ça on est d'accord. »

Le métis relève le menton de son homme et l'embrasse tendrement. Avec Duo, la vie n'était vraiment pas un long fleuve tranquille, il savait l'attirer, le repousser, le faire paniquer en ruant dans les règles établies. Alors oui, même s'il connaissait les pensées de son homme, il n'était jamais certain.

-« Un autre avantage de t'aimer, c'est que tu ne laisses pas de marque de rouge à lèvres sur les cols de mes chemises. » Taquine Yuy en repoussant un rien son compagnon.

S'il ne voulait pas être en retard, il devait partir maintenant.

Voyant le sourire diabolique de son amant, Heero se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire, mais c'était aussi pour ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à se passer du natté.

FIN


	2. Je veux le garder

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Bêta-auditrice : **Tenshimizu.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei.

* * *

**Je veux le garder**

**

* * *

**

Duo regarde son homme partir au travail, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. Si son compagnon commençait à lui donner des idées un peu tordues, le garder serait encore plus facile.

Le natté avait toujours eu un faible pour le métis. Il était son type, il avait du répondant et surtout dès le départ, il avait été froid. Les gens fondaient toujours sous le charme de Maxwell. Ce dernier en usait pour arriver à ses fins depuis tellement longtemps que ça en était devenu naturel chez lui de le faire.

Il avait besoin que les gens l'apprécient. Quand ce n'était pas le cas, il faisait tout pour obtenir une réponse favorable, une attention.

Il s'était pris à son propre jeu et fini par tomber réellement amoureux du métis. C'était une grande première pour lui et tout ce qu'il ressentait, il ne voulait absolument pas que ça s'arrête.

Il savait aussi que pour qu'un couple dure, il ne fallait pas le laisser s'enliser dans la monotonie, encore plus avec Heero.

Son amant était curieux par nature. Son enfance vagabonde avait fait qu'il n'aimait pas la stabilité. A cause de ça, Maxwell devait toujours rester sur le qui-vive.

Au début, le natté avait laissé son couple s'enfoncer dans la monotonie. Il n'y avait pas six mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble que Heero commençait à regarder les autres. Il ne rentrait plus directement son travail terminé.

Maxwell, jaloux, avait fini par chercher son compagnon, quand celui-ci ne rentra pas directement pour la cinquième fois. Il avait fini par le trouver dans un café en face du quartier général, en train de discuter avec un Preventer. La main de ce dernier se trouvait sur celle de son amant. Duo pouvait facilement en déduire qu'ils ne parlaient pas mission.

Ravalant sa rage, le châtain était rentré chez eux pour l'attendre.

Au soir dès son retour, Duo avait piqué une crise. Son homme avait seulement haussé les épaules en disant.

Flash Back

_-« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on vit ensemble qu'on est lié, c'était par facilité. »_

_-« Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas par facilité ! » S'indigne le natté._

_-« Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu n'as qu'à partir. J'ai horreur des scènes. Je n'ai fait que boire un verre, tu n'as jamais envie de faire quelque chose parce que tu estimes que tu restes trop longtemps au travail. » Rappelle le métis avant de partir vers la salle de bain._

_Le châtain était resté les bras ballants dans le salon. Il avait dormi dans le fauteuil et était parti au travail avant son compagnon._

_Dans le courant de la journée, Heero l'avait croisé dans les couloirs. Toujours un rien blessé, Duo était passé à côté de lui sans un regard tout en discutant avec Wufei qui revenait de mission._

_Yuy après l'avoir regardé passer et constatant qu'il l'ignorait, lui attrape le poignet pour l'obliger à le regarde. Il avait plaqué Maxwell contre le mur pour l'embrasser sauvagement autant montrer à tout le monde qu'ils étaient ensemble._

_Les yeux agrandis d'étonnement, le châtain avait mis un temps avant de réagir aux caresses tendres de son homme qui avait suivi son geste de possessivité. Quand il l'avait relâché, Heero lui dit._

_-« J'ai besoin de toi, pardonne-moi ! »_

_Le natté avait hoché de la tête pour accepter, il était malheureux sans lui de toute façon._

Fin du Flash Back

Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas eu que cette scène, il y en avait eu d'autres durant la première année de leur mise en ménage. Mais toutes les disputes ou crises qu'ils avaient eu avaient appris au châtain ce qui convenait à son homme, ce qu'il devait faire pour le garder. Même si de temps à l'autre, il aurait bien aimé ne pas toujours être celui qui innove.

Mais pour mettre en place ce qui venait de poindre dans son cerveau. Il fallait une petite préparation et surtout il fallait que Heero oublie ses paroles.

A partir de ce jour, Duo l'embrasse tous les jours dans le cou avant de partir au travail ou même de retour à la maison.

Le brun le regardait de façon suspicieuse au début. Cependant, il finit par prendre plaisir à cette attention à la base de son cou et à la main qui lui caresse le lobe de l'oreille.

µµµ

Il y a déjà un mois que Maxwell a instauré son petit rituel. Quand il l'oublie, c'est Heero qui le réclame. Ce qui fait bien rire le natté. Son compagnon qui voulait être étonné se retrouvait demandeur d'une habitude.

Aujourd'hui, Yuy a une réunion importante avec Wufei et plus tard dans la journée avec le reste de son équipe pour planifier le déroulement d'une reconstitution d'un meurtre crapuleux qui avait été commis sur un mineur d'âge (1). L'adolescent avait été pris à parti par une bande de six jeunes avant qu'on ne le jette sur une voix ferrée juste devant le passage d'un train.

Comme tous les jours, juste avant de quitter son amant et de sortir de sa voiture pour se rendre à son secteur, Duo embrasse Heero dans le cou, sa main caressant le lobe de l'oreille.

-« A ce soir. Travaille bien. » Dit-il en partant.

Yuy rajuste le col de sa chemise avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa voiture et de partir vers le lieu de la réunion un petit sourire aux lèvres. S'il ne rentrait pas trop tard, il inviterait Duo au restaurant pour fêter leurs six ans de mise en ménage. Ils ne fêtaient pas leurs anniversaires puisqu'ils n'en connaissaient pas la date, mais le brun pouvait fêter l'anniversaire de mise en ménage. Son homme lui ayant répété justement l'année dernière que cette cohabitation devait vraiment être une étape insignifiante pour lui puisque Heero ne lui disait jamais un mot gentil pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était heureux d'avoir vécu un an de plus avec lui.

Il était concentré sur son dossier quand Wufei entre dans la pièce et s'installe près de lui pour commencer à lire la déposition des témoins, pour la comparer avec les images de la caméra qui avait immortalisé le crime, mais un peu floue pour être une preuve concluante.

C'était déjà la cinquième fois que le regard du chinois se portait sur le cou du métis, celui-ci soupire et se tourne vers lui.

-« Tu as un problème ? »

-« Je ne veux pas me mêler de ta vie, mais je n'ai pas envie de voir Duo malheureux. » Répond Chang.

Heero se redresse complètement pour sonder le Chinois du regard.

-« Pourquoi serait-il malheureux ? »

-« Tu fais ce que tu veux mais tu ferais bien de faire plus attention aux traces qu'on laisse sur toi. »

Yuy est encore plus intrigué. Les suçons, il y a belle lurette que son amant ne lui en fait plus. Hier il n'aurait pas pu lui en faire puisque c'était lui aux commandes de leurs plaisirs. Duo ayant perdu son pari de ne pas parler durant le journal télévisé.

-« De quelle trace parles-tu ? » Interroge le brun.

-« Tu as une trace de rouge à lèvres sur ton col de chemise. Duo risque de le voir, il verra que tu ne lui es pas fidèle. » Précise Chang un regard assassin sur le métis.

Heero plisse les sourcils, il desserre sa cravate, détache les boutons de sa chemise pour l'enlever et regarder de ses yeux. Il cligne plusieurs fois des paupières en voyant l'empreinte de lèvres. Comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver ? Il n'avait croisé aucune de ses collègues et son amant était bien le seul qu'il laissait approcher pour obtenir ce genre de marque.

Remettant sa chemise, Heero se lève à la recherche de son compagnon. Il le trouve devant la machine à café avec Kay Louis.

-« Tu n'avais pas une réunion ? » Interroge le natté quand le métis se poste devant lui, il porte le gobelet en plastique à ses lèvres.

Louis s'en va pour ne pas interférer dans la discussion du couple.

Yuy prend des mains du châtain le gobelet et le tourne vers lui. Il y a une trace rosée de la couleur naturelle des lèvres de son homme dessus.

-« C'est vraiment intelligent. Je viens de me faire passer un savon par Wufei. »

Les yeux du châtain pétillent.

-« Je me demandais s'il oserait t'en parler. » Ricane Duo.

Le brun tend la main.

-« Je ne l'ai pas ici. Il suffisait d'en mettre avant de partir. Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ? »

-« T'empêcher de me refaire un coup pareil et passer ainsi pour un salaud. »

-« Il me suffirait d'en racheter un autre. Et puis je ne te fais jamais deux fois la même blague, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle. » Sourit Maxwell avant de partir vers Kay qui l'attend au coin du couloir.

Heero se retourne pour repartir également au travail. N'empêche qu'il se sent un rien frustré, il aimait ce petit baiser du matin pour lui donner du cœur à l'ouvrage. Et quoiqu'en dise son amant, il ne prendra plus le risque de le laisser faire. Il ne se laissera pas prendre deux fois au même piège.

Il allait déjà avoir assez dur de faire comprendre à Wufei que c'était son homme qui lui avait fait ça. Plusieurs fois, il ne le croirait jamais !

OWARI

* * *

(1) Mineur d'âge, jeune de moins de 18 ans


	3. Un, deux, trois

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Bêta-auditrice : **Tenshimizu.

**Bêta-lectrice :** Hitsugayakun.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo.

* * *

**Un, deux, trois.

* * *

**

Heero marche le plus doucement possible de la porte de la cuisine à celle de la salle à manger où Duo se trouve. Il voudrait pouvoir le surprendre, c'est même le but du jeu.

-« Un, deux, trois, soleil. » Chante Maxwell en tapant sur le mur.

Il tourne sa tête brusquement en espérant surprendre Yuy en plein mouvement.

Le brun reste subjugué devant son sourire heureux, ses yeux améthyste brillants, il en oublie qu'il doit rester immobile. Il est attiré comme par un aimant par le magnétisme de son amant.

-« Tu as bougé, retourne à la porte. » Lâche le natté en montrant la direction.

Le châtain surveille son compagnon pour être sûr qu'il ne triche pas, puis il tourne son visage vers le mur et recommence à chanter. La tresse suit le mouvement de son propriétaire et se balance en venant caresser le fessier de son propriétaire.

Heero se mord la lèvre devant cette tentation.

-« Un, deux, trois, soleil. »

La natte repart sur le côté, puis disparaît dans le dos de Duo quand il se retourne complètement en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-« Si tu n'avances pas, il n'est pas prêt de finir ce jeu et ce n'est pas marrant. » Peste le châtain.

Heero cligne des paupières, lui fait signe de se retourner. Mais comment en sont-ils arrivés à ça ?

Enfin, si, il sait.

Tout a commencé, il y a deux mois quand il a dû se rendre au casino. Plusieurs plaintes avaient été déposées contre le propriétaire de ce dernier pour magouille. Quand un client gagnait beaucoup, il se faisait agresser à la sortie. Yuy avait été envoyé en infiltration pour obtenir un flagrant délit.

Il passait ses journées et ses soirées au casino pour surveiller. Il jouait au poker pour passer incognito.

Au bout de trois semaines, une personne obtient un gain important à la roulette. Malgré l'insistance du croupier, l'homme en question préfère partir avec ses gains d'une somme de 120 000 crédits.

Yuy ramasse ses mises et gains, d'une centaine de crédits et suit l'homme discrètement.

Au moment où le gagnant monte dans sa voiture, il se fait agresser par une armoire à glace. Le brun le maîtrise rapidement. Comme le bandit travaille pour le patron du casino, le flagrant délit est rapidement prouvé.

Le gestionnaire du casino étant payé au pourcentage des bénéfices, il récupérait les gros gains pour les remettre dans la caisse de manière à avoir un plus gros salaire.

µµµ

Duo n'avait jamais joué au poker, il avait insisté auprès de son amant pour qu'il lui apprenne les règles.

Au bout d'une semaine, Maxwell maîtrisait les bases et depuis deux fois la semaine, ils passaient leur soirée à faire une ou plusieurs parties.

Ils avaient joué pour du beurre, pour des bâtons d'allumettes, puis des biscuits. Heero, après avoir passé trois semaines au casino, commençait à se lasser. Il avait décidé de pimenter le jeu.

-« D'accord. Avait dit Duo. Mais le perdant aura un gage ! »

Heero s'était dit qu'il ne prenait pas de risque, il n'avait jamais perdu depuis qu'ils jouaient ensemble. Il avait scellé l'accord avec son amant par une poignée de main.

Seulement à croire que Duo était plus espiègle qu'il ne le croyait ou qu'il avait feint ne pas savoir jouer, car il avait perdu. C'est possible qu'il se soit laissé distraire également, il avait fait une variante au jeu et c'était le gagnant qui décidait du vêtement à ôter.

En voyant une nouvelle fois, la tresse qui vient danser autour du fessier moulé dans le boxer, Yuy râle de ne pas avoir demandé qu'il enlève son chouchou. La cascade de cheveux lui masquerait ce corps tentant qu'il voit mais ne peut approcher.

-« Un, deux, trois, soleil. »

A «so», Heero s'arrête, ferme les yeux, c'était un risque à courir qu'il bouge en ne voyant rien, mais il n'en pouvait plus de se faire, à chaque comptage, renvoyer à la porte de la cuisine.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que le gage de Duo serait une partie de jeu différente. Si différente mais plus charnelle. Il avait pensé que son amant lui demanderait une attention particulière, une position particulière.

Il entend Duo recommencer à compter. Il ouvre les yeux et fait un pas. Fermer les yeux ne le faisait plus reculer, mais il perd du temps pour avancer. S'il voulait entraîner Duo vers le lit, il devait se concentrer. Oublier le corps en boxer qui le narguait, ignorer les muscles qui bougeaient, ne pas tenir compte du sourire ravi de le voir jouer avec sérieux alors que cela fait déjà trois fois qu'il compte.

Yuy respirait calmement, écoutant la voix. Se focalisant dessus, il ne lui reste plus que trois pas à faire, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher.

Maxwell se retourne et chante:

-« Un, deux, trois, soleil. »

Quand le natté se retourne, il sourit de voir son amant juste derrière lui. Il tend le cou et dépose ses lèvres sur celles du métis. Ce dernier ne bouge pas.

-«Je t'aime.» Susurre le châtain.

De voir que son homme ne bronche pas, le fait sourire. Maxwell se retourne, tape une fois sur le mur. Deux bras puissants viennent alors se mettre sur son ventre et l'écraser contre la paroi. Une bouche gourmande vient l'embrasser dans la nuque. Il avait assez joué avec les nerfs de son homme, il allait se plier à ses caprices.

Se tortillant dans l'espace que lui laisse Heero, Duo arrive à se retourner. Il dépose ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon qui s'ouvrent directement. Il se sent basculer et transporter sans aucun effort.

Ils allaient commencer une troisième sorte de jeu.

Fin


	4. Le prince du silence

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer. En tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Policier/ Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 : ** Arlia Eien 01.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei.

**Date ****d'écriture** : Août 2011

* * *

**Le prince du silence.**

* * *

Wufei observe son collègue depuis une heure, à la dérobée et pas continuellement, il n'est pas fou. On n'épie pas Heero sans pour finir attirer ses foudres.

Cependant à chaque fois qu'il l'observe, il le voit morose. N'y tenant plus, il finit par lui demander.

-« Qu'est-ce que Maxwell a encore fait ? »

-« Pourquoi aurait-il fait quelque chose ? » S'informe Yuy sur la défensive.

-« En général quand il te joue un tour, tu as cette tête là. » Rétorque Chang.

-« Il ne me parle plus. » Soupire le brun.

Voyant une étincelle dans le regard de son vis-à-vis Heero reprend beaucoup plus agressivement.

-« Ne me dis pas que tu paries aussi pour savoir quand notre couple va casser ? »

-« Il y a un an que les collègues se sont rendus compte que ça n'arrivera pas, du moins rapidement. On mise sur le temps entre vos disputes, le temps entre vos réconciliations. Ceux qui ont voulu créer des paris sur la raison des disputes, ont abandonné. Duo a trop d'imagination. » Rétorque Wufei un sourire pincé sur les lèvres.

-« C'est pour ça que je l'aime. Il me secoue, me bouscule, me rappelle que j'ai des sentiments en dehors du travail et il les met à mal. Au moins, je sais que j'existe. » Gronde presque Heero.

-« Et pourquoi ne te parle-t-il plus ? »

-« Si je savais. »

-« Ca doit te faire des vacances ! Parfois, c'est à se demander comment tu le supportes ? » Raille le Chinois.

-« J'aime le son de sa voix, ce qu'il dit, chante, n'a pas d'importance. Quand je l'entends, je sais qu'il est là, qu'il est bien dans sa peau, qu'il ne se sent pas en danger. » Explique-t-il.

-« Il n'a pas inventé un nouveau jeu ? Quand je veux que ma fille se taise un peu, on joue au roi du silence. » Yuy fronce des sourcils, alors Wufei s'explique. « Le premier qui parle a perdu. Te connaissant, tu es resté silencieux à côté de lui. »

-« C'est vrai. Mais il donne toujours les règles avant d'en commencer un. » Affirme Yuy en se remettant au travail.

Demain, ils ont un homme à convoyer. Il est le témoin d'un procès. Chang doit partir d'ici une grosse heure pour aller le chercher. A deux, ils seront son escorte avant et après son audition. Il ne peut pas laisser son esprit divaguer sur un autre sujet.

Il espère simplement que Duo a un souci dont il n'a pas voulu lui parler et que tout sera revenu en ordre dès ce soir. Il n'a pas vu son homme au matin, ce dernier étant sur un dossier également.

µµµ

Au soir, Heero rentre à son appartement, il est impatient. Cependant, il reçoit comme une douche froide en réalisant qu'il n'y a pas de musique, que Maxwell ne circule pas dans l'appartement en fredonnant. Il sait qu'il n'y a pas eu d'accident aujourd'hui en mission. Yuy n'est pas vraiment inquiet, il est simplement effondré de se rendre compte qu'il n'aura pas la chaleur du son de la voix de son compagnon pour éclairer sa soirée et lui faire oublier les tracas de la journée. Il se ronge les sangs en se demandant ce qui peut apeurer Duo au point de lui faire rechercher le silence pour se calmer et s'y trouver en sécurité, car son homme à un air serein sous son silence.

C'est aussi pour ça qu'hier, il l'a respecté et qu'il n'a pas lancé la discussion, qu'il n'a pas posé des questions. Si son amant avait eu une ride d'angoisse, une pointe de panique dans le regard, il l'aurait interrogé.

Dans un silence quasi cérémonieux, les deux jeunes gens mangent. Après le repas, le natté embrasse son homme sur les lèvres avant de débarrasser la table et de faire la vaisselle.

Yuy reste stoïque en repassant ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Si Duo était fâché, il ne lui sourirait pas, il ne l'embrasserait pas. Est-ce que pour finir Wufei aurait raison ? Son homme a commencé une partie du roi du silence sans le prévenir et sans en donner les conséquences pour le perdant.

S'il parle pour le questionner, il aurait perdu mais perdu quoi ? C'est surtout cette conséquence qui lui fait se taire également. Il y a six mois, il s'est retrouvé à ne plus pouvoir faire l'amour à Duo durant trois semaines en perdant un jeu stupide. Il aime faire l'amour à son homme bien plus que recevoir son amour.

Une tasse de café noir vient se poser devant lui. Heero réalise qu'il ne s'est pas levé pour donner un coup de main à son compagnon.

Au moment où il veut le remercier, il réalise qu'il va parler alors il hoche simplement la tête. Et devant le sourire radieux du natté, il croit avoir raison en pensant qu'ils sont dans une partie du roi du silence. Il n'en connaît pas les conséquences mais Wufei lui a laissé un assez gros indice pour ne pas vouloir être le perdant dans l'histoire. Le silence ne lui fait pas peur. Duo craquera avant lui.

En y réfléchissant encore plus, il est même persuadé que son amant ne lui a rien dit pour ne pas s'enliser dans la monotonie. S'il connait les règles à l'avance, il y a moins d'attrait. Maintenant qu'il sait, ça va être facile de gagner. Il y aura aussi la surprise du cadeau. Il aime les surprises et ce jeu met encore plus de piquant dans leur vie.

Comme il peut l'aimer son homme pour l'énergie qu'il met à toujours le surprendre. Il faudra qu'il trouve un moyen de lui montrer de façon aussi originale qu'il est heureux avec lui et lui inventer un jeu pour toutes les fois où c'est lui qui innove dans leur relation.

Maxwell sort à nouveau de la cuisine pour se rendre dans le salon. Il s'installe avec une tisane sur le canapé. Yuy ramasse sa tasse de café et va le retrouver. Il prend la télécommande de la télévision pour regarder le journal.

Le natté expulse bruyamment l'air de ses poumons par le nez et se lève. Il s'abaisse pour embrasser le métis sur les lèvres et prend sa tasse de tisane afin de disparaître vers la chambre à coucher. Heero ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, son compagnon doit avoir peur de craquer et préfère s'isoler.

Vers la fin du journal, il se penche un peu sur le canapé et plisse des sourcils. Il n'y a pas de rai de lumière sous la porte, Duo se serait déjà couché ?

C'est fort probable étant donné qu'il était déjà levé quand lui s'éveillait à 5h30 du matin. Yuy coupe la télévision, il est 20h40, il ressent la fatigue d'une longue journée de travail. Il décide d'aller rejoindre son compagnon dans le lit.

Après être passé par la salle de bain, il vient se coucher dans le dos de Maxwell. Vu la fréquence respiratoire du natté, le brun sait qu'il ne dort pas encore. Heero a envie de lui, alors il vient l'embrasser dans le cou. Il laisse ses mains courir sur le corps musclé couché sur le côté près de lui. Yuy doit bien admettre qu'il a également une petite idée derrière la tête pour amener son amant à une petite faute dans le jeu. Il va l'exciter jusqu'au moment où il lui demandera de le soulager.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de caresses et de baisers sur le corps alangui du châtain. Heero finit pas se dire que c'est lui qui va craquer avant son amant et qu'il va finir par le supplier de pouvoir lui faire l'amour. Il n'a jamais pris le corps de son homme sans son accord. Il aurait l'impression d'être un être abject.

Au moment où il ouvre la bouche pour lui demander l'autorisation, Duo prend la main de son amant qui se situe sur son ventre et la dépose sur son postérieur à la limite de son âtre chaud.

Yuy renverse un rien son homme pour l'embrasser tendrement pendant qu'il le prépare pour l'accueillir. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir gardé l'avantage de la situation et le faire perdre ? Le brun sent son cœur se gonfler encore plus d'amour, si c'est possible.

En silence entrecoupé de grognements de plaisir, ils ne font plus qu'un. En sueur, Heero cherche à reculer de leur étreinte amoureuse pour permettre à son homme de dormir. Maxwell glisse sa main sur le fessier de son amant et l'autre il maintient la main du brun sur son ventre. Yuy embrasse son homme dans son cou et se laisse bercer par la respiration du natté. Ils s'endorment uni l'un à l'autre.

C'est pourtant dans un lit froid et seul qu'Heero se réveille. Il a pourtant le sourire sur les lèvres tellement il se sent bien et aimé. S'il connaissait au moins l'enjeu cette fois-ci, il briserait le silence pour le remercier.

Après une bonne douche, Heero se rend à la cuisine pour se préparer son déjeuner. Il a la surprise de voir que les viennoiseries sont préparées, le café est déjà dans le thermos, son bol et le beurrier. Sur son assiette il y a un mot.

_Merci pour cette merveilleuse nuit_

_Je t'aime plus que tout._

Yuy sort son Gsm et rédige rapidement une réponse.

_Mon amour pour toi grandit chaque jour._

Il envoie et commence à déjeuner. Il faudra qu'il prépare le souper pour son homme dans deux jours puisqu'il ne rentre pas ce soir. Il doit ramener le témoin sous haute surveillance. Wufei a fait l'aller, il fait le retour.

Réalisant qu'il ne verra pas son amant pour le prévenir, il prend une feuille du bloc et inscrit rapidement son horaire à son amant. Leur jeu ne lui a pas permis de lui signaler.

Il est un peu près 9 heures du matin quand Yuy se rend à la gare centrale de Sank.

Arrivé sur le quai où il doit attendre Wufei et le témoin. Heero sort son Gsm de travail pour appeler son collègue. Celui-ci décroche à la deuxième sonnerie.

-« Où en es-tu ? »

-« Le train a un peu de retard. Je serai là dans vingt minutes. On sera dans les temps. » Rétorque le chinois.

-« Bien, merci de m'avoir transmis les instructions de Duo sur le roi du silence. »

-« Je ne t'ai rien transmis. Je me suis juste demandé si lui n'aurait pas eu cette idée saugrenue. » Réplique Chang.

Le cœur d'Heero se fractionne en mille morceaux. Si ce n'est pas un jeu. Pourquoi Duo ne lui parle plus ? S'il lui en veut pourquoi avoir laissé ce mot et avoir fait l'amour de cette façon cette nuit ? Il n'y comprend plus rien.

-« Suite à des travaux, le train en provenance de Bruxelles pour Lille arrive sur la voie 12. Attention suite à des travaux, le train en provenance de Bruxelles pour Lille arrivera sur la voie 12. » Le message est répété en anglais, français en plus de la langue universelle.

Le brun n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Comme il a toujours Wufei au téléphone et qui veut en avoir le cœur net, il lui ordonne.

-« Arrête ce train. Je ne serai pas sur le quai ! ».

-« Il y a un problème ? »

-« Oui ! » Dit-il en raccrochant.

Heero sait que ce n'est pas du tout professionnel mais il doit savoir. Il arrête un homme du chemin de fer. Alors que la voix annonce en trois langues d'autres modifications

-« D'où sont faites ces annonces ? » Demande-t-il en sortant son badge.

-« Dans le bâtiment central de la salle des cent pas. » Répond l'homme en montrant une direction.

Heero remercie d'un hochement de tête et s'y précipite alors qu'un autre message d'une voix posée s'élève dans les haut-parleurs, encore un changement de voie.

Yuy ouvre la porte avec fracas, il se retrouve mis en joue par Maxwell.

-« Tu es fou ! J'aurai pu t'abattre. »

-« Pourquoi tu ne me parles plus ! »

-« Ro' tu as un problème là. Je travaille. » Il enclenche le micro et lit l'annonce de l'aiguilleur à côté de lui. « Attention, le train en provenance de Paris arrivera avec un retard de vingt-cinq minutes voie 10. » Il coupe le micro après l'avoir répété en trois langues. « Bon Dieu pourquoi ce train s'arrête en rase campagne. Comme si je n'avais pas assez d'annonces à faire comme ça ! » Gronde-t-il.

-« C'est ma faute, je l'ai arrêté ! » Devant le regard noir de son amant. Heero s'explique. « Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu ne me parles plus. »

-« Remets-moi ce train en route, on en cause ce soir. » Duo pousse sur le bouton du micro. « Attention, voie 6 le train en provenance de Berne va arriver voie 10 à la place de voie 6. » Le tout en trois langues une fois de plus.

-« Demain je suis absent. »

-« Tant mieux, je serai enfin en congé. Attention voie 8, le train en provenance d'Athènes à un retard probable de quinze minutes. Ro' mon train de Paris. » Peste-t-il les micros éteints.

Le métis ferme la porte et appelle Wufei.

-« Fausse alerte, tu peux faire repartir le train, je t'attends. »

Debout sur le quai 10, Heero a le cœur qui se broie à chaque fois qu'il entend la voix de son amant et ça ne s'arrête pas. Il ne doit pas faire une pause de deux minutes entre les annonces. Pourquoi travaille-t-il là ? Pourquoi y-a-t-il tellement de modifications dire qu'il n'aura pas le temps de faire des recherches pour essayer de calmer ses angoisses.

Le train avec le témoin arrive enfin. Quand tous les gens sont descendus et montés du train. Heero ouvre la porte du wagon près des machines. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années en descend. Wufei directement à sa suite.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu comme problème ? » Demande Chang.

-« Attention, le train en provenance de Rome arrive voie 9, le train en provenance de Rome voie 9. » Le tout en trois langues.

Chang regarde son collègue.

-« Il n'y avait pas un vrai problème ? » Interroge le chinois.

-« Si mais personnel. » Répond Heero en se dirigeant vers une sortie de traverse où sa voiture est garée.

Le chinois ne relève pas et suit son collègue. Vingt minutes de retard, il n'y a pas mort d'homme, au moins il est sûr que Heero est plus concentré sur sa mission. Quoi que son visage fermé prouve que ses tracas ne sont pas réglés. En entendant une nouvelle annonce, une constatation frappe l'esprit de Chang. Il fallait un bavard comme Maxwell pour tenir la distance. Il n'est pas persuadé qu'il aurait pu le faire, ça n'arrête pas.

Wufei est presque heureux de quitter l'enceinte de la gare pour ne plus entendre cette voix annoncer des retards ainsi que des changements de voie continuellement.

µµµ

Quand les deux hommes reviennent trois heures plus tard pour reconduire le témoin jusqu'à son domicile secret. Ils entendent toujours la voix de Maxwell signaler les perturbations.

Heero soupire, dire qu'il ne sera de retour que demain matin. Il doit passer la nuit là-bas n'ayant plus de moyen de locomotion pour rentrer. Il doit aussi s'assurer qu'ils n'ont pas été repérés et suivi après le procès. Demain matin, il pourra laisser l'homme reprendre le cours de sa vie.

Yuy sait déjà qu'il va passer une longue nuit d'angoisse à se monter tout une série de plans puisqu'il ne comprend rien à la situation et au comportement de son amant.

µµµ

En arrivant à la gare, le lendemain matin, Heero se rend compte que c'est beaucoup plus calme, que les panneaux d'annonces n'ont plus des chiffres en rouge à côté de presque tous les trains.

Il se dirige vers le QG de manière à faire directement son rapport et pouvoir rentrer chez lui afin d'avoir une explication avec l'homme de sa vie.

Quand il pousse la porte de l'appartement, il a un pincement au cœur. Il n'y a toujours pas de musique. Il a tellement peur de se faire chasser de la vie de Duo qu'il partirait bien pour ne pas affronter le rejet et lui laisser du temps pour se calmer. Mais se calmer de quoi ?

Il n'a pas le temps de décider ce qu'il va faire que Maxwell arrive de la cuisine et lui sourit tendrement. Il est en short noir avec un débardeur mauve sur le torse. Le natté continue sa progression et vient embrasser tendrement son compagnon avant de lui passer un bras autour de la taille et de l'entraîner vers la cuisine comme s'il avait senti l'envie du métis.

Sur la table trône un thermos de café ainsi que deux tasses.

Quand le brun est installé, Duo attaque d'une voix calme et posée.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? »

-« J'ai cru que tu jouais au roi du silence. »

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Interroge le natté vraiment intéressé.

-« Le premier qui parle a perdu. » Répond Yuy sans oser affronter le regard de son homme.

Il se sent ridicule. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas interrogé directement Duo ? Il aurait pu dire que c'était un coup pour du beurre, si son amant avait lancé un jeu sans l'avertir.

-« Je n'ai jamais commencé un jeu sans te prévenir. » Rappelle Maxwell.

-« Je sais mais ça me semblait tellement étrange ton silence. Je ne pouvais pas croire que tu m'en voulais pour quelque chose. » Soupire Yuy.

Le natté attrape la main de son homme pour qu'il le regarde enfin.

-« Ro' quand il y a un truc qui ne va pas, j'ai tendance à te poursuivre pour que tu m'écoutes, pas me murer dans le silence. Tu me connais si peu que ça ? » Demande le châtain.

-« Je me suis senti si perdu. Je ne comprenais plus rien. »

-« Ro' je sais que tu as besoin d'instructions, même si tu es capable de monter des plans géniaux. Tu vas les suivre à la lettre. » Insiste Duo.

-« Tu me connais mieux que je ne te connais on dirait ! » Soupire à nouveau le métis.

-« J'étais si heureux que tu comprennes la raison pour laquelle je préservais ma voix. » Dit-il doucement.

-« Je ne regarde jamais tes missions ! ».

-« Ok, je le sais pour une prochaine fois. Qui t'a parlé de ce jeu, le roi du silence ? » Interroge Maxwell pour changer les idées de son homme qu'il trouve très embarrassé.

-« Wufei. C'est pour ça que j'ai cru que les instructions venaient de toi, que tu corsais les règles pour nous empêcher de nous encroûter. » Répond le brun.

Maxwell comprend mieux l'attitude de son homme maintenant.

-« Et l'idée te plaisait ? » S'informe le natté après un moment de réflexion.

-« Je n'en sais rien. Mais ça m'a rassuré de croire que les règles arrivaient de Wufei. Je t'aurai bien demandé l'enjeu mais j'ai eu peur des conséquences. » Répond Heero en scrutant ses mains.

Le châtain ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant la complexité de son amant et son envie de toujours sortir gagnant de toutes les situations.

-« J'ai été ridicule. » Soupire Yuy en secouant la tête.

-« Quand tu es arrivé à la cabine d'aiguillage, c'est sûr que là tu as poussé le bouchon un peu loin. Mais je suis responsable de ça également. J'aurai pu me demander pourquoi tu ne me demandais pas comment s'était passé ma journée le premier jour. »

-« Je dis toujours 'et toi ?' Parce que tu poses la question en premier. » S'indigne le brun.

-« Tu es sûr ? » S'étonne le natté.

-« Et certain. »

Le silence retombe entre eux.

-« Pourquoi devais-tu préserver ta voix ? » Finit par demander Heero.

-« Tu as entendu hier, c'est comme ça pendant dix heures avant qu'un collègue ne me relève. J'en pouvais plus du bruit même de ma propre voix. C'est pour ça que je n'avais pas allumé la radio. J'en pouvais plus des gens qui courent, des annonces à répéter en trois langues. On a dû détourner les trains sur toutes les voies pour vérifier discrètement avec une équipe déguisée en cheminot où se trouvaient les ballots de drogue qu'un service d'entretien du matériel planquait avec la complicité du service d'aiguillage. On devait faire ça dans les règles de l'art de manière à ce que les clients ne soient pas trop incommodés et qu'ils ne croient pas qu'il y a une bombe et qu'ils paniquent. »

-« Pourquoi toi ? » Insiste Yuy.

-« Et Viralit. Nous sommes les seuls à être trilingue en réalité, comme on a arrêté tout le monde avant de les auditionner pour que le coupable ne fuit pas. Il n'y avait donc personne pour faire le travail. En tout cas, je crois que je verrais ceux qui font ce travail autrement maintenant. C'est épuisant, moi qui croyais qu'il ne faisait rien à leur pupitre. » Conclût Maxwell.

-« Tous les métiers sont souvent plus complexes qu'on l'imagine. »

-« C'est certain. Tu veux faire une partie du roi du silence ? » Demande Duo un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Non, jamais sauf nécessité pour préserver ta belle voix. » Rétorque Heero en se levant pour embrasser son amant.

Maxwell n'est pas certain qu'il gagnerait à ce jeu là de toute façon. Autant l'oublier, mais fournir les instructions et l'enjeu par un tiers, il garde cette idée dans un coin de son cerveau.

OWARI

* * *

Note d'auteur : Petit chapitre qui m'a été inspiré en prenant mon train pour me rendre en vacances.


	5. Il faut se méfier des apparences

**Disclaimer**** :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre :** Tranche de vie.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo.

**Beta lectrice :** Mimy. Angel **  
**

**Note**** de**** l'auteur**** :**Pour l'anniversaire de ma lectrice 01, j'espère qu'il te plaira toujours autant après l'avoir complété.

* * *

**Il faut se méfier des apparences**

* * *

AC 207 Royaume de Sank :

Duo Maxwell est en tenue Preventer et il est plié de rire. Cela fait maintenant dix minutes qu'il n'arrive pas à ne plus rire. Rien n'y fait, ni les regards meurtriers de Yuy, ni les suppliques de Quatre. Le général Une a du mal à tenir son sérieux devant le rire communicatif de l'ancien 02.

-« Merci, mon général, je crois que si… » Arrive à dire le natté avant de recommencer à rire.

-« Oui, on a compris Duo que le voir ainsi pour la première fois en mission, tu n'aurais pas su. » Rajoute Quatre rouge de confusion.

Yuy avance menaçant vers son binôme. Ses poings sont serrés prêts à frapper faisant sautiller les bracelets multiples qu'il a aux poignets

Maxwell au lieu de se calmer repart de plus belle.

-« Capitaine, vous pouvez vous remettre en tenue. » Dit Lady Une.

Pourtant le brun ne s'en va pas, il continue de fixer son binôme alors qu'il est habillé en pantalon bouffant turquoise avec des morceaux de tissu multicolore dans différentes couleurs pastelles attachés au niveau de la ceinture. Il a un foulard à frange et une ceinture à pompons décoré de miroir. Sur la poitrine, il y a top turquoise recouvert de pièces de monnaie qui dévoile son nombril. Des fins morceaux de tissus de toutes les couleurs, comme pour le pantalon partent du torse. Il porte également un gilet sans manche.

Sur la tête, il a un turban avec les mêmes morceaux de couleurs qui lui masquent presque entièrement la courbe de son visage. Pourtant, on ne manque pas le regard meurtrier qui est souligné pour l'instant de khôl.

Voyant que le natté ne se calme pas, Heero finit par faire demi-tour et partir de sa démarche droite et masculine. Maxwell repart dans un nouveau fou rire où on finit par comprendre.

-« S'il… marche… ainsi… c'est… foutu. »

Lady Une regarde Quatre responsable de la future mission.

-« Il n'a pas tort. » Répond le blond.

-« Capitaine, il faut aussi marcher comme une Fatma. »

-« Oh oui, oh oui. » Jubile Maxwell appuyé contre le mur.

Ses jambes ont de plus en plus de mal à le porter. La douleur dans ses abdominaux devient insupportable, néanmoins, il ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

Heero se retourne furieux vers son supérieur.

-« Pourquoi il ne doit pas passer le test aussi ? » Dit-il en pointant le jeune homme hilare qui se tient le ventre.

-« Je l'ai déjà vu faire. Estime-toi heureux qu'il se charge de la partie distraction, c'est lui qui va devoir faire la danse du ventre. » Répond Quatre.

Une étincelle mauvaise apparait dans les yeux cobalts, déclenchant à nouveau des éclats de rire du natté surtout de voir ce regard avec cette tenue.

-« Tu vas finir par la faire seul cette mission. » Gronde Yuy.

-« Je ne peux pas danser et pirater les programmes. »

Heero sait que son binôme a raison, et cela le vexe au plus haut point. Il finit par se retourner et partir en ondulant des hanches.

Le rire de Duo s'arrête net.

Yuy tourne son visage vers le natté, ses traits sont aguicheurs, il lui fait un clin d'œil et repart en marchant comme il a toujours marché.

Maxwell reste la bouche ouverte, puis il regarde Quatre qui n'en revient pas non plus.

-« Je crois qu'il est prêt pour la mission. » Lâche Lady une.

-« Je crois aussi mon général. » Approuve Winner.

-« Je l'aurais jamais cru capable de faire ça ! Je ne l'aurais jamais cru. » Dit inlassablement le natté.

Le général s'en va satisfaite, en disant tout de même aux deux hommes encore présents.

-« Préparez-vous pour la mission. »

Une fois la porte fermée, Winner se tourne vers Duo qui s'essuie les yeux tellement il a ri.

-« Et maintenant comment vas-tu expliquer à Heero qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se déguiser de la sorte ? Qu'il peut pirater de l'extérieur pendant que tu distrais tout le monde en dansant. Je n'aurais pas dû t'écouter, cela va se retourner contre moi. » Panique le blond.

-« Je vais simplement lui amener un calendrier et lui montrer la date. Quand il saura qu'il ne va pas devoir se déguiser, il va le prendre très bien. Crois-moi. » Sourit Maxwell avant de partir à la recherche de son amant.

Le natté s'étonne de ne pas le voir dans la pièce attenante. Il ne peut pas avoir réussi à se changer aussi rapidement. Alors il décide de partir vers le bureau du brun. Il le trouve toujours en déguisement son portable devant lui.

Dès qu'il ouvre la porte, le métis l'attaque.

-« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Comment as-tu pu m'humilier de la sorte pour faire une blague stupide et y mêler mon supérieur. »

Malgré que Heero soit toujours en tenue d'infiltration face au natté, Duo ne rit plus du tout. Il craint bien avoir été trop loin pour une fois, d'avoir fait une blague de trop.

Et s'il venait de mettre son couple en péril. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans Heero ? Autant se laisser torturer jusqu'à la mort dans cette mission.

Vivre sans Heero serait une torture au quotidien, son amant le comprend si bien. Pourtant, la seule chose qu'il arrive à dire c'est :

-« Comment as-tu su ? »

-« J'ai vu la date. Alors comment as-tu pu ? »

-« Ca m'a semblé une bonne idée, je suis désolé. »

-« Et tu crois que c'est suffisant ? Moi, je ne suis pas persuadé que tu es capable de danser suffisamment pour détourner l'attention pendant la mission alors tu vas passer ta tenue et te rendre à la cafétéria pour me faire une démonstration. »

-« Ma tenue est déjà dans mes bagages, tu me passes la tienne ? »

Vu la rage qu'à son amant, il ne va pas lui annoncer maintenant qu'il l'a berné encore plus qu'il ne l'imagine, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le voir avant puisqu'il ne l'aurait jamais vu dans cette tenue.

En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, Heero a repassé sa tenue Preventer et Duo a passé la tenue d'infiltration. Et sans que son homme ne doive lui redemander, Maxwell se rend vers la cafétéria. Il sait pourtant qu'à cette heure elle sera bondée.

Dans l'espace plus large devant le self service, le natté s'installe, même s'il se sent ridicule de le faire sans aucune musique, il commence à onduler des hanches en faisant des mouvements sensuels des mains.

Heero s'appuie contre le mur près de la porte d'entrée pour le regarder évoluer. Il comprend qu'on l'ait choisi pour cette partie de la mission. Il vient de faire un demi-tour et vu de dos c'est encore plus surprenant, une fois qu'il aura les cheveux détachés, il passera encore plus pour une femme.

Le châtain fait un demi-tour, ondule encore plus des hanches, son corps devient presque sans os. Ses mains se referment et s'ouvrent comme s'il avait des sagattes (1) en action. Il sollicite la souplesse et la tonicité de son buste, de ses épaules, de ses bras, de ses mains, du bassin et du ventre. Duo ondule, fait des rotations de toutes les parties de son corps.

Les sifflets des autres Preventers attirent de plus en plus de monde dans la cafétéria, pourtant Maxwell continue de danser, il attend que sa punition prenne fin. Duo pâlit un rien en voyant Lady Une entrer.

-« Capitaine, on vous avait dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Vous devez être dans l'avion dans quatre heures, il serait temps de vous préparer. »

Yuy fait signe à son amant de venir. Ce dernier qui le surveillait du coin de l'œil s'arrête directement et vient le retrouver. Ensemble, ils partent vers les bureaux.

-« Je ne savais pas que tu étais si souple. » Lâche le brun voyant que son homme ne dit rien.

-« Heero avant qu'on ne parte… »

-« Est-ce que tu as apprécié mon poisson d'avril autant que le tien ? » Interroge le métis.

-« Heero, je dois vraiment te dire… »

-« Que je ne dois pas me déguiser, j'ai vu en piratant le dossier de Quatre. Comment as-tu réussi à lui faire jouer ce rôle ? » Insiste Yuy alors qu'ils arrivent près de leur bureau.

-« Que j'avais besoin d'un peu décompresser avant de faire ce genre de choses et le risque que j'encours si je suis découvert. »

-« Je n'ai pas l'intention qu'on te touche. J'ai envie de tester des nouvelles positions que ta souplesse me semble possible. Dépêche-toi, on se retrouve en bas. »

Le brun lui flanque une claque magistrale sur les fesses. Maxwell lui sourit, il part vers les douches maintenant il doit s'épiler complètement pour passer encore plus pour une femme et cela il n'a pas encore osé le dire à son amant, il aura une nouvelle surprise la prochaine fois qu'ils feront l'amour.

A Suivre…

* * *

(1) : Sagattes : espèces de castagnettes spéciales pour la danse du ventre.


	6. Suis-je transparent ?

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Tranche de vie

**Rating** : K +

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo.

**Beta lectrice **: Hahn tah Yhel

Début d'écriture le 11/07/2013

* * *

**Suis-je transparent ?**

* * *

Alors que Heero et Duo déjeunent en silence, le natté retient un soupir. Deux jours qu'il est en congé et qu'il s'ennuie. Heero a un gros dossier et ne fait pas attention à lui quand il rentre du boulot. Il a l'impression d'être transparent et il n'aime pas cela.

Il tourne en rond dans l'appartement une fois son amant parti au travail. Dire qu'il a encore trois jours de congé à prendre.

Normalement, il aurait dû être en congé avec son homme, seulement, Heero a trop de conscience professionnelle pour tout laisser tomber. Lady Une n'a pas voulu qu'il repousse les siens pour les prendre avec Heero après la fin de son dossier.

En plus son homme part tôt et rentre tard. D'accord, ils n'avaient pas fait de réels projets, à part profiter de l'autre, voir une exposition, se faire un cinéma peut-être également.

Seulement, Duo n'avait pas imaginé ses vacances seul à se morfondre. Oui, il pourrait aller se recoucher seulement où est l'intérêt quand on n'a pas sommeil d'aller dans un grand lit froid.

Après avoir rangé la table du petit déjeuner, il s'affale devant la télévision un air morose sur le visage. Il commence à zapper. Il en veut aussi un peu à Heero. Il veut bien admettre que c'est un dossier délicat et épineux, seulement ce n'est pas une raison pour l'ignorer soir et matin.

Il aurait dû le savoir depuis le temps que ce genre d'attitude se retourne souvent contre lui.

Bien sûr, il en voulait encore plus à son supérieur de ne pas lui avoir permis de repousser ses congés et de s'ennuyer. Au bout d'un certain temps, Maxwell coupe le téléviseur, le regard mauvais.

µµµ

Heero est fatigué, il y a plusieurs jours qu'il fouille les bandes vidéo à la recherche de son trafiquant d'armes. Seulement, il n'y a pas moyen de tourner les caméras de surveillance pour l'observer tout le temps. Il est toujours dans l'angle mort pour faire ses magouilles.

Le reste du temps, il lui sourit et le nargue.

Bien sûr, il a un secteur à surveiller, il a un profil, seulement quand il intervient le bonhomme n'a pas la marchandise ou l'argent de la transaction. Heero est bien obligé de le relâcher.

Il voit bien aussi que Duo n'apprécie pas, il a essayé de lui consacrer un peu de temps, seulement après des journées de douze heures, il ne rêve que d'une douche et de son lit.

Ce n'est pas pour son plaisir qu'il n'est pas parti en vacances. Dieu sait si son bonhomme n'aurait pas fait des meurtres en une semaine ou changé de secteur paniqué de ne plus les sentir à ses trousses. Là, le malfrat se moque d'eux, il s'amuse, il le voit bien à chaque interpellation.

Même s'il ne le dirait certainement jamais, il en a fait une affaire personnelle.

Alors qu'il le surveille à distance, il y a un combi caché dans le coin. Yuy fronce des sourcils, une voix ringarde et haute perchée est en train de l'appeler.

-« J'ai des informations pour Heero Yuy. Non, non, non, je ne parlerai qu'à lui… Ne ment pas mon chou, tu n'as pas le charisme du beau Heero Yuy, lui c'est un homme, un vrai, va le chercher mon chou. »

Le Capitaine finit par se lever pour se rendre compte par lui-même de la situation. Il charge Wufei de continuer à épier les conversations, il ne faudrait pas qu'il manque une transaction.

Il écarquille les yeux en voyant un homme du moins il en a les apparences, regarder dans les bureaux alors que le jeune chargé de la sécurité s'échine à l'arrêter.

L'homme est habillé d'une robe turquoise lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux, elle est aussi échancrée sur le devant jusqu'à la moitié de sa poitrine. Ses longs cheveux châtains sont coiffés de façon sauvage qui tient à grand renfort de laque. Il a une écharpe à plumes dans les tons bleus clairs. Il porte des spartiates qui montent jusqu'à mi mollet avec des talons aiguilles d'au-moins dix centimètres. Il marche en ondulant des hanches tout en balançant son sac à paillettes.

Il est également maquillé à outrance avec des faux cils d'au-moins cinq centimètres et des longs ongles vernis turquoises se mariant à sa robe.

-« Hou, hou, où te caches-tu ? Si tu veux des renseignements sur ton trafiquant d'armes montre-toi mon chou. »

Yuy n'hésite plus, son homme est souvent déguisé en Drag Queen et agit au milieu de dizaines d'autres de son espèce qui racolent à la sortie de la ville.

-« Je suis là. »

-« On ne m'a pas menti, il est beau comme un Dieu. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai de la chance ! » Minaude l'homme en s'avançant vers Heero.

Le brun se dirige vers son bureau et s'y appuie alors que l'homme arrive à lui en ondulant. Wufei écarquille les yeux en voyant l'énergumène qui vient d'entrer et de refermer la porte.

-« Si vous voulez vos renseignements, il faudra être bien gentil avec moi, mon chou. »

L'homme dépose sa main sur la poitrine du métis, de ses longs ongles, il fait sauter un puis deux boutons de la chemise Preventer. Il y introduit la main par l'ouverture pour effleurer la peau basanée. L'homme se mord la lèvre inférieure de plaisir.

-« Oh oui, bien gentil. » Minaude-t-il de sa voix haute perchée

-« Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Demande Heero.

L'homme ôte sa main de la chemise et caresse la mâchoire du brun laissant courir un ongle le long de celle-ci.

-« Avec un corps pareil, une nuit ça doit être torride avec vous. »

-« Je suis en couple, demandez autre chose. » Rétorque Yuy sans le quitter du regard.

Il faut dire que l'homme se promène devant lui de gauche à droite en laissant courir ses doigts le long du cou.

Il entend Wufei hoqueter derrière lui, l'homme continue de le dévisager, il s'approche et vient se plaquer contre Heero.

-« Dommage pour nous. »

Il fait courir un ongle sur la lèvre du brun avant d'ajouter.

-« Et ces lèvres sont aussi chasse-gardée ? »

Le métis passe ses bras dans le dos de l'homme, le colle à lui et l'embrasse passionnément.

-« Yuy ! » S'indigne Chang.

-« Enfin, Wufei, c'est Duo, tu ne l'as pas reconnu ! » S'exclame le brun.

-« Bin merde. » Lâche le châtain. « Comment t'as-fait ? Je ne me suis même pas reconnu dans la glace quand Sonia a eu fini. »

-« Maxwell ! »

Chang a beau écarquiller les yeux, il ne retrouve pas son ami, sauf dans la façon de se tenir et la voix depuis qu'il est sorti de son rôle.

-« Je te reconnaîtrais toujours entre mille. » Sourit le métis. « Par contre, tu viens de me donner une idée. »

-« Ah bon ! » S'étonne Maxwell.

Puis il s'avance à nouveau en jouant.

-« Je savais que tu aimais ce style. Tu n'en aurais pas eu aussi régulièrement dans ton bureau sans raison. » Minaude Duo en reprenant ses mimiques.

-« Reste dans ton rôle et va épier mon trafiquant. Je suis sûr qu'ainsi tu vas le coincer et je serai en congé. » Lâche professionnellement Heero.

-« Si tu me prends par les sentiments. »

Il y a l'échange des coordonnées, il lui montre une photo avec et sans tenue Drag Queen, on ne sait jamais.

Maxwell s'en va en ondulant, arrivé dans le couloir, il hurle d'une voix haute perchée.

-« Merci mon chou pour cette promesse. »

-« Les collègues vont encore se poser des questions. » Soupire Chang. « Mais comment l'as-tu reconnu ? »

-« Ses yeux, ne va pas lui dire. Il aurait mis des lentilles colorantes, je ne l'aurai pas laissé m'approcher. Il n'a toujours pas été contacté pour des armes ? » S'informe Yuy en s'installant derrière son bureau.

-« Non, mais cela va finir par arriver. Tu n'as pas donné de matériel pour prévenir Maxwell. » Réalise Chang.

-« Je n'aurai pas voulu qu'il le repère. » Avoue le brun.

µµµ

Maxwell a fini par arriver au bon endroit, il ne met pas longtemps à repérer l'homme dans les trois Drags Queen qui sont là. Ce dernier aussi, il vient demander des explications au châtain.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur mon territoire ? »

-« Te mines pas, mon chou, je viens seulement montrer ma marchandise pour faire crisser mon mec qui n'a pas voulu me faire une gâterie au matin. »

-« Me gênes pas dans mon bisness. »

-« Mais non, je lui ai laissé un mot, il va sûrement rappliquer pour se faire pardonner. Il faut bien les dresser un peu, tu ne crois pas mon chou ? »

Il y a maintenant trois-quarts d'heure que Duo déambule en secouant son petit sac en faisant des sourires enjôleurs. De temps en temps, il mouille son majeur pour lisser ses sourcils. Il est même en train de se demander si Heero ne s'est pas foutu de sa gueule pour retourner la situation à son avantage quand une voiture s'arrête à la hauteur du trafiquant. Il est déjà monté dans une ou l'autre voiture pour réaliser une gâterie, seulement le mec, là, n'a pas du tout la gueule de l'emploi.

Le châtain repart en ondulant, va jusqu'au bout de la rue à cinq mètres en se demandant où traîne son homme. Pas étonnant qu'il lui file entre les doigts si Heero est si long à intervenir ou les hommes qu'il a mis en faction.

Alors qu'il revient, Duo se rend bien compte que les types vont lui filer entre les doigts s'il ne fait pas quelque chose.

En plus, il a bien repéré qu'il y avait un complice dans l'histoire même s'ils ont été très discrets.

Il va tenter le tout pour le tout. Rapide comme il peut l'être, il se sert de son sac pour ligoter les mains du trafiquant et presque dans le même mouvement, il introduit le bras dans la voiture pour ôter les clefs du contact.

-« Preventer, on ne bouge plus. Mes collèges vont arriver. » Lâche Duo.

-« J'aurai dû m'en douter à la façon dont tu bougeais que tu n'en étais pas. » Gronde le trafiquant.

-« Nouvelle mauvaise analyse, j'en suis. »

-« Alors tu t'amuses bien ? » Demande Heero en arrivant.

-« Attache celui dans la voiture. Il y a un troisième qui fout le camp, l'homme au fauteuil roulant. »

-« Je comprends qu'il nous échappait, tu ne veux pas y aller toi-même ? » Demande sarcastique le brun.

-« Ro' j'ai les pieds en compote, mal aux chevilles, je voudrais rentrer. »

-« Il restera la paperasse et on sera en congé. » Sourit le brun en attachant le type avec ses menottes.

L'homme est bien obligé de rester avec les deux mains en dehors de la voiture.

-« Et je te masserai les chevilles. » Promet le métis en partant silencieusement dans la foule.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il appréhende l'homme. Le reste Heero veut bien que Wufei le règle, Maxwell aura même sa journée payée pour son intervention.

Ensemble, main dans la main, ils s'en vont. Duo est toujours en tenue d'infiltration alors il a envie d'en remettre une couche.

-« Je blaguais mon chou, mais comme tu n'as qu'une parole, chez toi ou chez moi. » Roucoule Maxwell.

-« Chez moi. » Réplique le métis.

Puis il passe son bras autour de la taille du Drag Queen sous les regards horrifiés des Preventers.

-« Tu te rends compte que je vais pouvoir te faire une scène de jalousie. » Murmure Duo.

-« Tu crois vraiment qu'on va venir te le dire ? Tu es censé être en congé et à la maison, c'est peut-être pour un plan à trois. » Lâche platement Yuy.

-« L'avenir nous le dira. » Réplique le natté.

Fin

* * *

Fin d'écriture 15 juillet 2013


End file.
